The present invention relates to a flap valve for closing and opening a channel, particularly in an intake system of an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,677 (=EP 736,137) discloses a flap valve of this type. It is a synthetic resin (i.e., plastic) component arranged in an intake system of an internal combustion engine. This component, which is also referred to as a drum controller, has stub shafts on both ends, one of which is supported in a flange via a needle bush and the other is screwed to an end face of a component. A lever connected to a vacuum box is arranged on one stub shaft and is used to rotate the drum controller.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that it requires a screwed connection of the drum controller to prevent axial play. This screwed connection is complex and comparatively costly on the one hand, and there is a risk that friction can arise as a result of the axial fixation, which makes the system difficult to actuate on the other hand. This construction does not ensure system availability under all operating conditions.